otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Huang Taiyang
He was the Huang Family's Ancestor. His strength was considered amongst the top-ten inside the Illusory Ocean of Blood . Description A purple-robed old man slowly settled onto a chair in the middle of the drawing room. He had grey and white hair, and his grey eyebrows were slanted upwards. He seemed to be giving off a very fierce aura even though he was motionless. But, his cheeks were exceptionally rosy and glossy. The grey and white hair on his head seemed very unique but mutually incompatible in their two shades. This man's facial features strangely appeared similar to someone who was around thirty to forty years old. In fact, he gave of a feeling of youthful appearance despite his age. His eyes were slightly narrowed, but the light flashing in them seemed to carry substance. He hadn't spoken anything, but his personality seemed as vast as the oceans. There was no way anyone could see through, or even read him. He was sitting so calmly that it seemed as if he had already integrated into the surroundings. It seemed as if he had melted into the vast ocean of the universe! This man seemed one with the nature. This purple-clad man had already surpassed the level of Great Masters.Chapter 496 Story It was because this funny sounding 'Sun which Scorches a Thousand Mountain'— Huang Taiyang — was a massive legend from a hundred-and-thirty years ago. He was born with average talents; and, had nothing exceptional about him. He was considered a 'good' talent in the Huang Family. But, even they didn't consider him to be very 'great'. But, his strength suddenly increased one day, and he reached the Spirit Xuan level very abruptly as a result. He then travelled the world in search for opponents. He had been very fierce in those times. And, it was unknown how many experts had died at his hand. Legend had it that his Xuan strength was endless. It had continued to increase at a shocking speed. He had gone from being at the Earth Xuan level to the breaking through to the Great Master level at very quick pace. In fact, it had only taken him a few years to become the top expert in the world once he had broken through the Spirit Xuan level. Consequently, he had become a great legend in those days; he had particularly become a gigantic legend in the Xuan community. Rumor even had it that he had once faced two Xuan Beast Kings alone. Moreover, he hadn't fallen into a disadvantageous position in that encounter. The progress of his Xuan strength had become the biggest mystery of the world in those days. The families of his slain enemies and many other Xuan experts were enough in count to fill the sky. In fact, many of them had united to take revenge. But, he had killed all of them with ease by using his own strength alone. That had continued until Huang Taiyang suddenly disappeared. Consequently, his bloody legend also came to an end. The so-called legend had vanished from the world, but it turned out that he had had been absorbed by the Illusory Ocean of Blood in reality. His disappearance had led his enemies to suppress the Huang Family in order to make him re-appear. The Huang Family's members knew that he had joined the Illusory Ocean of Blood. However, he never reconnected with them. And, they did they have enough qualifications to contact the Illusory Ocean of Blood. So, they lost all forms of contact with him. The Huang Family had lost their most powerful supporter. Therefore, they had no option but to endure being suppressed in helplessness. And, they continued to get repressed in utter helplessness until they were reduced to a regular Xuan Family. This was especially true for the years of late. In fact, they would've become a sunken ship if it wasn't for the Dugu Family's patronage.Chapter 505 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Huang Family Category:Illusory Ocean of Blood Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Xuan Xuan Continent